Never say I Love You
by Angelina N. Johnson
Summary: Ginny is dating Harry after a long wait, a wiat that she is soon to regret. It looks like dating the famous Harry Potter isn't all that great after all. Read as Ginny spinds her tale of Suspence, Seduction, and Affairs in a web of lies.
1. Never say I love you

Never say I love you, if it isn't really there  
  
"Hey!" I turned around when Harry called after me. "Remember, I love you."  
  
I smiled cheerfully and replied, "I love you too!"  
  
That was the last time he said "I love you" to me. Since then he's been abusive to me. Verbally. Abusively. He calls me things like bitch and whore and makes sexist comments. He says that women are only good for "bearing babies" and that the world is run by men, and has been run by men for a reason.  
  
He knows my brother will slaughter him, so he only acts this way when we're alone. Once when we were alone in the common room together he threatened me. He said, "If you tell Ron a single thing about what goes on between us, I'll kill you." I try to fake like I'm not afraid of him, but I really am. Ron's no competition for Harry in dueling, and I'm definitely not!  
  
One day Harry frightened me so much that I wouldn't come out of the Dorm for two weeks.  
  
Harry and I had been in the common room, of what we thought was alone. We were drinking butter beer and discussing who was going to win the World Quidditch cup this summer. I was making enthusiastic motions when my hand ricocheted of the glass of butter beer sitting in front of Harry. Before I knew it, Harry had me by my Reddish mop, pushing me down into the floor saying, "Clean it up, Bitch."  
  
Out of nowhere, Hermione came shooting out of the staircase to the dorms saying, "Harry get your hands off of her." I would have never expected Harry to do what he'd done next. Harry smacked the spit, followed by blood, out of Hermione's mouth. Hermione fell to the floor. A little harder and she would've been knocked into the next week. I saw that this was my chance and I ran up the staircase and into the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Look what you did now you whore, you let someone know our secret! I'll get you, you slut, I will!"  
  
I know that it's dreadfully short (188 words!!) but I want to keep you in suspense, and besides I couldn't wait to get it on the internet. Actually my story is only a two page poem-based fanfic so please don't be mad. I'm going to make a longer story, perhaps even an E-book. 


	2. Never talk about feelings

Never talk about feelings, If you don't really care  
  
Two weeks after that incident when I came out of the dorms, Ron asked me why I'd locked my self up in the girl's dormitory and what happened that made me so upset. I just told him that I was PMS in'. I was dismayed by the fact that Ron didn't blame it on Harry, as he would have any of my other Boyfriends, then I remembered that Harry was Ron's best friend, even though he would have been right for once.  
  
In the second floor corridor I met up with Harry. I was appalled that His majesty's over spoiled Ego allowed him to say to me, I'm Sorry. But the apology didn't count because he gave me another justification as of being angry at him for. I wasn't ready to kiss him yet and I told him distinctively that I wasn't. When the fourth floor corridor was cleared and there wasn't a soul to help me, he pinned me against the wall and forced his tongue in side my mouth. I pushed away from him and sauntered off to class, dwelling in my own misery.  
  
Around lunchtime, Hermione caught me in the entrance hall.  
  
"Ginny! Wait up!" Hermione yelled after me as I walked towards the dining room.  
  
I turned around abruptly. "What! Oh, it's you Hermione"  
  
"Listen, can I talk to you, it's very important." Hermione anxiously stated.  
  
"Okay, what's up?"  
  
"In private dear." Hermione relayed to me. So we decided to go talk in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Once we retreated inside of the common room, Hermione grabbed my arm so hard that it began to give off a soft throb. "Ginny, how long has Harry been treating you this way? Why haven't you said something about it?" Hermione impatiently spewed at Ginny.  
  
"It doesn't matter now!"  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter! Of course it matters!" Hermione began to raise her voice at Ginny. She began to cause commotion.  
  
"If you calm down then maybe I will tell you!" said Ginny, very agitated. So Hermione sat down surprisingly calmly. "Now, the reason why the way Harry's been treating me has no value to me is because."  
  
Tee hee hee! Wait till you find out why! Trust me, your mouth is going to Drop! 


	3. continued

Harry went storming to the prefect bathroom. The Gryffindor Quidditch team lost yet again and Harry was furious. It seemed that Harry had a lot on his mind, what with Sirius' death and having to look carefully around every corner, fearing Voldemort's return. Now Harry had to put up with the teams mistakes on top of everyone else's. Lately Harry'd been chillin' in the bathroom trying to cool his temper from the heavy burden placed upon him because of the untimely death of his parents.  
  
Harry ran a stream of steaming hot water into the pool sized garden tub, followed, closely by fluorescent green bubbles. Once Harry was undressed he lowered himself into the fiery bubbles and gently shut his eyes. Tears began to race down his soft, untainted skin as he'd thought about the horrific event that happened last year  
  
'it was a frightening rampage as lord Voldemort 's army of evil dominions ransacked the castle, killing everyone they came across. Harry coddled Ginny and Hermione, from any death eaters that happened to come upon them, when they began to pray, for the whole Weasley family and all of their friends were out fighting in the gruesome battle that awaited their fate. Harry tried to fight the tears that so desperately wanted to come out but in the end found their way to the outside of his lashes. Hermione then turned to Harry and put her head to his and softly said, "Don't cry love, it'll be alright." Harry then replied, whispering to Hermione, "i hope so ".  
  
'it was haunting", the shrieks of horror that Harry could hear emerging from the corridor abound. Chants of evil laughter could be heard throughout the halls of Hogwarts every two seconds. There was fire and blood in every spot possible. Hogwarts was truly a scene out of some grimily detailed horror cinema made the hands of perfection, cradled in the heart of the pure grotesque and malign.  
  
panic was to be found in Hogwarts everywhere as soon as the dark visitors set foot upon the fresh green floral in front of the massive castle. T'was noon when the enchanted skies became a deathly dark, sickening to the sight. Harry knew 'he' was here because of the very scar on his head becoming a hellish red and burning fiercely, inflicting painful thoughts of premature death into his gashing skull. 'Death' 'the end is coming' 'you will suffer before me' Harry's head swam in slandering thoughts. 'DEATH A WAITS YOU, HARRY POTTER!'"  
  
The door to the relatively small closet swung open. There appeared George Weasley's relieving face. "There you are. Why, everyone's been looking all over for you. You're all in the clearing, You can co... "George fell into Harry's arms, who of which, was now on his feet, standing. Harry looked up and saw no one other than Malfoy Sr. himself. Harry took up his dear friend George's wand and began to duel with Malfoy. "Death upon you, Potter. Exsilium! "Lucius shouted violently at Harry as he threw a banishment charm at Him. Luckily for Harry the spell missed but the statue of the crooked old hag wasn't so lucky. "Oh, nice try! I'd like to see that again some time, too bad you won't be around to demonstrate on another statue, or maybe on your friend Filch's cat! Expeliarmus! "Harry shot back. He missed just as fear took of all possession of his body. Harry stood there in a puddle of blood, not realizing that he was in the midst of his own battle. There stood Draco Malfoy, wand drawn and ready to pounce on him. Lucius began to turn his bloody head to see what could possibly scare Harry more than him. Malfoy was hit with a heavy blow causing his death before he could see who was behind him. Draco stared at his father as if it was another who'd killed him and not Draco. "Th-thank y-y-you" Harry blurted, still afraid of Draco killing him next. "Just, go." "Wha-..." "GO!" Draco shouted at Harry when he saw that Harry wasn't making any effort to move.  
  
Harry collected the girls which wasn't an easy task, and ran like the wind down the corridor. Harry was running so fast that Fred could barely save him from running into the stone brick wall before him.  
  
"Where's George? I sent him out to look for you! Ha, never sent the younger twin to do the older twin's job, eh Harry!" Fred joked.  
  
"Um Fred, maybe you should calm down. There's something i got to tell you." Harry said calmly.  
  
"What?" Fred said, fearing the unimaginable.  
  
"Fred, George died." Harry said solemnly.  
  
"No he didn't" Fred said uneasily, his voice shaking, "y-you're k-k-kidding right?" Fred became afraid. He began to clutch his chest.  
  
"No, you're lying! I'll kill you for joking like that!" Fred yelled at Harry as he jumped for Harry's throat. Before Fred could get a good grip on Harry's neck, Hermione called out to him.  
  
"It's true, it's all true" Hermione managed to get through her helpless sobbing as she dragged Jenny along, who was now so devastated that she could not move. Fred sat up, on top of Harry's stomach. Fred gave a look of upheaval and angst as Harry struggled to liberate himself from Fred's bone-crushing stance  
  
"Bloody beard of Merlin" was the only set of words that could find their way up his strained throat and through the Labyrinth of Fred's mouth  
  
There were many others that died that year. The death of George Weasley was regretted by many, but mostly by his best friend and brother, Fred Weasley. 


	4. Apology

Viewer Dear Viewer, I belive I have deeply offended someone and would like to say I'm sorry. I apologize and openly realize that I forgot to give all right and priveledges to J. K. Rowlings that in which all characters are respectfully hers and if I have hurt anyone in any way, I am sorry to the utmost extremity. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. My story is not intended to give any image to certain characters and the reason why Harry is abusive will be cleared up all too soon. Again, I would like to apologize. If there is any more problems, please contact me at AngelinaJohnson@bellsouth.net.  
  
Respectfully,  
Angelina Nicole Johnson  
Author of 'Never Say I Love You' 


	5. Never say you're Gonna

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I owe nothing, I have nothing! So leave us poor poverished people alone!  
  
Chapter 4: Never say you're gonna  
If you don't plan to start  
  
~At an apartment in Hogsmead~  
  
"Cheer up, Fred, now really, do you think George would want you to bawl over him like this? No! He would want you to be happy." Angelina said sympathetically, while leaning over Fred with her arms wrapped around him.  
  
It was exactly one year ago when Fred Weasley's twin brother George Weasley died in the Battle of Hogwarts, as they call it. Fred, not surprisingly, became very depressed. It took Angelina every thing within her to get Fred to move out of the Burrow, and into the apartment they currently occupied. Fred and Angelina boarded the apartment with one other, and that other was Lee Jordan.  
  
Lee Jordan was hit with a powerful stunning charm that, as the doctors at St.Mundungo's said, would paralyze him forever. The only thing on Lee's body that he could move was his head and his left hand. Luckily for him, Lee is left handed. Now that Lee needed someone to be in the house with him at all times for caring to, as the friend Fred was, naturally he volunteered for Lee to move in with them and Angelina pitches in to take care of Lee every now and then.  
  
"I know Angel, but you don't understand." Fred whispered through his drawn up hands.  
  
"Like hell I don't understand! Fred you forget that I was standing right there when Alicia, my best friend since forever, was killed right in front of my eyes. Guess what, it's tough for me to. George may not have been my twin brother but he was my friend too. I saw my two closest friends die, ay I don't understand Fred!" Angelina retorted in a rapid ephemeral manner. Angelina let go of Fred and grabbed the tray next to him. The tray contained a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal, some whole grain cereal and two bangers (sausage). "Are you coming or not?" Angelina turned towards Fred and looked pitifully at him.  
  
"I guess not"  
  
Harry woke up dazed and dreary from a long sleep. Harry was just about to turn towards Ron and wake him up when he'd realized that he was still in the bathtub. Everything had lost its color, including Harry. The bubbles in the tub turned a seasick green, the water became very murky, as if someone jumped in it with their clothes on after playing in the mud, and their was dirt and water everywhere. Harry was paler than even Snape could be, he was very dizzy and his head was killing him. Harry tried to stand but he slipped under the water a bumped his head on the edge of the tub. Now, not only was Harry confused, but his head hurt even more. Harry attempted to stand up again, and succeeded.  
  
Harry staggered out of the bathroom and reached for his clothes. After gently putting on his undergarments, harry slipped on the sweater that Mrs. Weasley made for him many years ago, for he could quite possibly still fit them because of the fact that Harry wasn't allowed much food during the summer, when he was with the dursleys and was suffering from a mild case of malnutrition. Harry grabbed his robes, not bothering to put them on, and ran out of the bathroom entrance.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' Harry thought to himself. Harry felt like someone was controlling his body while he slept. Harry didn't know how long he'd been sleeping. Perhaps days, even months, he couldn't tell. Harry then thought to himself that someone would have noticed if he was missing. For insurance, Harry sought out to find a calendar. Harry then remembered that there was one just down the hall. in Snape's office.  
  
Harry knew he wasn't allowed in their, but he had to see that calendar. Harry snuck into the potions classroom. All of the tables and chairs were cleared from view. In the room was only Snape's Desk, two glass cabinets full of potion ingredients, and two doors. Harry could hear Snape behind the door on the right, talking in his sleep. The only thing Harry could make out was "No, don't hurt me"; all the rest was gibberish to his ears.  
  
Harry decided that Snape's office must be the opposite door, on the left. Harry headed towards the door when he heard bed springs, as if someone were getting out of a bed. Next he heard a woman's voice!  
  
"You're what!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes growing rather large.  
  
"Hermione, shut up!" Ginny shouted. Every head in the room turned towards her. "What?" she said to everyone in the room.  
  
"Look, he even wrote me a Love Letter!" Ginny handed Hermione a piece of parchment. It read as follows:  
  
Dearest Love, Ginny,  
  
I've held strong feelings for you for quite some time now. I love every thing about you, everything to the very last red lock of hair. I love the way you talk. I love the way you walk. I love the way you stand up for people when you know someone is doing them wrong. I love that you're so innocent that it hurts to be near you because I want to grab you and kiss you. I've felt this way ever since I laid eyes on you, but haven't been able to declare my love for you for obvious reasons. Now it is futile that I tell you how I feel. I was forced into a very trivial relationship with the notorious Pansy Parkinson. I have witnessed that provincial loser of a boyfriend of yours treat you unkindly, and I don't want you to suffer as such in a way that you are forced to be with him. You are very dear to me and I love you very much and won't stand around for this any longer.  
  
Love.  
  
P.S. Dump that loser and get a real man, like me!  
  
Hermione gave a brief giggle after reading the letter. She still had a hard time believing that Ginny was cheating on Harry with none other than.  
  
A/N: That was most interesting, don't you think! Please review! My next song fic will give some clues as of who Ginny's having an affair with. It will be titled 'One crazy Night', but it probably won't be up until after Christmas.  
  
P.S. and it should be pretty obvious who it is, but for those of you who still don't get it, I won't spoil the "surprise" but I have to say that I've always wanted to see what it would be like with these two together, (not referring to Harry and Ginny, but Ginny and Mr. No Name). 


	6. No More Poems

The thick Oak door creaked open, giving off a historical suspense. Harry's eyes fluttered wildly, accompanied by panic and terror as he searched the room for a place of concealment. He, at the last moment I might add, settled for under Snape's desk.

Harry watched as a long ivory leg, draped in fine red silk, peeked around the corner of the door, as if expecting him to be there. The another leg, followed by the tall slender body that could only be fit for a model joined the first leg as Harry retreated farther under the desk.

"See Severus! There's no one out here, it was just a dream" An angelic voice called out from the beautiful stranger's mouth.

"I know but… ugh, I dunno... let's just go back to sleep and hopefully this feeling will pass." Harry heard the familiar voice of Severus Snape say, only this time it was much softer than then his usual harsh cold tone.

Harry heard a bed creak as the door to the room shut and rushed from under the desk and out of the heavy door, slamming it behind him as he rushed into the dungeon corridors. As he ran from Snape's office, he almost ran over Ms Norris and right into Filch, the maniacal caretaker of Hogwarts.

"Oh, you're in for it now Potter! All of these years you've slipped by, getting every little SINGLE thing you want!" ranted Filch with much awaited enthusiasm. "Every bloody fucking time you find yourself in any sort of trouble, Albus let's you slide away with a warning. This time you're getting your dues Potter." Filch grabbed Harry roughly around the arm.

Harry struggled to break free of Filch's grasp but to no avail he was dragged farther into the dungeon.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Quiet boy!"

"What are you going to do to me?" harry repeated, this time in a whisper.

"Ho! Wouldn't you like to know!" Filch retorted.

Harry couldn't help but think how childish Filch was, he couldn't even make a nice comeback. Harry rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed Filch to a part of the dungeon he'd never seen before. The scones on the walls were set in dark eerie designs, with engravings of demonic gargoyles etched around them. There was an ample amount of light but what Harry could see wasn't pleasant. It looked as if he'd stepped into a museum of macabre and madness.

Harry decided that wherever Filch was taking him definitely wasn't a place he wanted to be when he saw a painting he recognized as Salazar Slytherin. The picture stared after him with cold red eyes, sneering as they passed. They came to a large tapestry with moth holes in it. Through the pitiful display of light he could barely make out the Slytherin crest on the top and a family tree. As Filch put his hand on Salazar's name, he noticed one name two lines down, that seemed to stand out among the rest. It was the name of the dark lord, Lord Voldemort. Before Harry could read anymore names, the great tapestry folded it's self up and revealed a magnificent glowing portal, wide enough to fit at least five giants through comfortably at the same time.

Filch shoved Harry through the portal, with intense force, causing Harry to fall face forward into a green, silver and black room. The new room was unimaginably luxurious, so luxurious that Harry knew that Dumbledore couldn't have a clue about this place, or at least that Filch knew about it. There was an admirably large red oak desk in the center of the room, two green settees with pure silver arm handles, and two high backed green and silver chairs, one behind the desk and one in front of it. The lush green carpet looked as if it were woven from the softest cotton fibers known to man.

Harry looked to at Filch for further instructions. He seized the handles of the chair and lowered himself in when he saw Filch nod towards them. Harry looked ahead of him at the grand chair behind the desk waiting for Filch to sit there, knowing deep down inside of himself that Argus Filch is not the one ment to take a seat in that chair. Harry was right for instead he watched as long spiny paste white fingers clutched the top of the chair, and Harry feared for the worst.


End file.
